PVZBTS Motherboard Mayhem (Zombies)
Here are the Zombies featured in Motherboard Mayhem. Zombies Zombie Guard * The finest of the browncoats. * Toughness: '''14.25nds. * '''Speed: Hungry. * First appearance: '''Day 1. Conehead Guard * '''The finest of the coneheads. * Toughness: '''32.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''First appearance: '''Day 1. Buckethead Guard * '''The finest of the Bucketheads. * Toughness: '''69.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''First appearance: '''Day 1. Shielded Zombie Guard * '''The finest of all shielded zombies. * Toughness: '''84.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''First appearance: '''Day 2. Imp Guard * '''The finest of the Imps. * Toughness: '''9.25. * '''Speed: '''Speedy. * '''First appearance: '''Day 4. Firewall guard * '''Protects other zombies with it's shield when empowered. * Toughness: '''69.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Special: '''When the board turns yellow, creates a 25nds shield in a 3x3 area that absorbs all shots and has .5nds damage reduction. * '''First appearance: '''Day 6. Surge Protector Zombie * '''Roams the electrical currents with undying hunger. * Toughness: '''18nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Special: Immune to being rerouted or stunned by electrical attacks. * Special: '''When the board turns blue, moves 225% speed instead of just 200% speed and creates lighting that deals 0.5nds to three nearby plants with each bite it takes. * '''First appearance: '''Day 9. Zomboss Camera * '''Hangs from the ceiling overseeing operations. * Toughness: '''0.25nds with a 80nds shield. * '''Speed: '''None. * '''Special: '''Drops down from the ceiling when the board turns red and retreats when it changes to another color. * '''Special: '''Sacrifices all of it's shield to create an orange 80nds barrier similar to Infinut's shield, but faces backwards and allows zombies to walk through. Absorbs the barrier to replenish it's shield once the board turns a different color. * '''First appearance: '''Day 12. Gargantuar Guard * '''The finest of all Gargantuars. * Toughness: '''185nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Special: '''When the board turns grey, they are empowered to swing their weapons in a 1x3 area dealing massive damage to all plants instead of the standard smash. * '''First appearance: '''Day 13. Digital Zomboss's Encryption Turret. * '''Digital Zomboss's main defend against pesky plant invaders. * Toughness: '''1500nds. * '''Speed: '''Fast. * '''Moves up and down instead of trying to breach your defense. * Occupies 1 tile. * Special: '''Moves up to five tiles from your house and generates a 160nds barrier just like the Zomboss camera. * '''Special: '''Shoots a bomb at a tile killing the plant of it. * '''Special: '''Scorches an entire lane with bombs killing all plants and zombies in it. * '''Appears: '''Day 15. Antivirus Zombie. * '''Can block straight or lobbed shots depending on power. * Toughness: '''40nds. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''When the board turns white, creates an indestructible circular shield blocking all straight projectiles. * '''Special: '''When the board turns black, creates an indestructible circular shield blocking all lobbed projectiles. * '''First appearance: '''Day 16. Outsource Zombie * '''Leeches health and empowers other zombies to do the same. * Toughness: '''30nds. * '''Speed: '''Sluggish. * '''Special: '''Flies over your defenses. * '''Special: '''Boosts all zombies in a 3x3 radius of it to deal +1nds in damage and leech 1nds in health each time they attack a plant whenever the board turns orange. * '''First appearance: '''Day 20. Malevolent Mainframe * '''The Triangulober itself. Is it any wonder why it doesn't like you? * Toughness: '''600nds (x3) * '''Speed: '''Fast. * '''Each cord independently moves across the entire lawn instead of breaching your defense. * '''Special: '''Has three independently moving cords. * '''Special: '''Can zap individual plants dealing 999nds. * '''Special: '''Can hit the ground shocking and killing all plants and zombies on the same row and column as the tile. * '''Special: '''Can zap a zombie fully healing it. * '''Special: '''Changes the color theme each time it's collective health drops by 200nds. * '''Appears: '''Day 30. Notes * Digital Zomboss's encryption turret is the only mid-boss in the game. * No zombie can be healed beyond it's maximum hp. Category:Aaxelae's Creations